


sleepover

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Series: Dalton Crack [2]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame





	sleepover

“Was it ever this annoying for you?” Julian asked, splayed across the chair with his arm over his eyes. He was probably being unnecessarily dramatic, but really.

“Yes,” Kurt answered absently from near his feet.

“I mean, it’s not like there’s even a  _question_  about who I’d chose, but for whatever reason, those two idiots feel the need to have spontaneous and very public singing duals. It’s just  _ridiculous_.”

“I know,” the other boy commiserated, still sounding like he was only half paying attention, “ _exactly_  how you feel. And I still think you’re being dramatic.”

"Oh, like  _you_  never complained to Reed about having two attractive men chasing after you.”

"He did," Reed answered from the bed, where he was doodling on a large pad of paper. "Extensively."

"Wait - you think Blaine’s attractive?"

"I don’t think he’s  _unattractive_ ,” Julian sighed, wriggling the toes of his foot not in Kurt’s grasp. “but I still think you’re an idiot for choosing the hobbit over Logan. I’m glad you did, don’t get me wrong, but I still think your priorities are fucked.”

“I’m sure you do,” came the bland reply. There was a minute of silence, then Julian sighed again.

“What color are you painting my nails?”

“Yellow.”


End file.
